Chapter 2: The Smiles of the Childrens
Appearing Characters Story 2.1= Story 2-1 The Next Suspect *Sola : So, you think it could be Ginger Breadman? **Nyarlathotep : Yup. That's the next suspect on my list. **Nyarlathotep : Every Christmas, she goes out delivering the cookies she made. **Nyarlathotep : This year, she came to my house, too. That means she had opportunity! *Sola : Hmm, yes... I suppose being at the scene of the crime does make her a suspect... ***Kotatsu : If we fiiind her, should we warm her up in the kotaaatsu? **Nyarlathotep : Great idea. While she's languishing motionless in the kotatsu, I can pounce on her and give her a good thrashing! *Sola : No, no! Save that for AFTER you find out she did it---No, wait! I mean, there will be no "thrashing" at all! *Sola : Anyway, first things first. Where can we find the Ginger Breadman? ****??? : Are you looking for me? *Sola : Oh, hello. Are you Ginger Breadman? I can call you "Ginny", right? ****Ginger Breadman : That's her, alright! ****Ginger Breadman : I've been looking for you, too, Nyarlathotep. **Nyarlathotep : Me? What for? ****Ginger Breadman : For making children cry, that's what! *Sola : Huh? ****Ginger Breadman : You caused major destruction all over the city. All that rumbling and crashing and smashing scared the daylights out of the poor kids! ****Ginger Breadman : This is Christmas. It's supposed to be a day of joy, especially for children! ****Ginger Breadman : You stole the smiles of children! You must be punished! ****Ginger Breadman : And that goes for your friends there, too! *Sola : Yikes! That came out of left field. ****Ginger Breadman : I want all of you to leave this city immediately. ****Ginger Breadman : It's time to teach you a lesson! |-| 2.2= Story 2-2 False Pretenses *Ginger Breadman : ...Brutes, you say? **Sola : Er, th-that's right! Really big, powerful ones! **Sola : My master is really good, so we were able to cleanse all the brutes, but we weren't able to contain all the damage. *Ginger Breadman : And that's how all the destruction to the city happened...? **Sola : Er, uh-huh! E-exactly! ***Nyarlathotep : Psst. Do you really think she's gonna buy it? **Sola : I-I don't know. She's got a pretty good head on her shoulders... *Ginger Breadman : ...I see. I apologize for accusing all of you, then, without knowing the real circumstances. ***Nyarlathotep : Huh. That was easy. **Sola : Ginny is such a sweetheart! *Ginger Breadman : So you were cleansing big, bad brutes on official Bureau of the Occult business... In that case, you're the childrens heroes! *Ginger Breadman : Oh, how could I have attacked good people like you?! Please accept my apologies! **Sola : Oh, Master... My conscience is really starting to bother me... **Sola : I'm going to apologize to Ginny for real when this is over. *Ginger Breadman : I'd like to help, if there's anything I can do. **Sola : Really? Well, I guess--- ***Nyarlathotep : You can help us look for my present! *Ginger Breadman : Present? You mean, like, a Christmas present or something? ***Nyarlathotep : That's right. The present I got from Santa. If you have so much free time in your hands, how about helping? *Ginger Breadman : Alright. I'd be happy to help! **Sola : I don't know... Are we sure about this, guys? ****Kotatsu : :Suuure, why not? The more the merrier, riiight? **Sola : ...Alright, Ginny. Thanks. With your help, we'll probably be able to finish this assignment up in no time. **Sola : Uh-oh. But it looks like there's something else we'll have to take care of first.